Petunia's Tale: Another Path
by Bluepanda800
Summary: But what if Dudley wasn't Vernon's Son?
1. Beginnings Part 1: The last day of peace

**A/N: Hi I'm Bluepanda800 welcome to a fic that I can't promise to regularly update!**

 **This is just a what-if fic focusing mainly on Petunia at the moment. Basically, this whole fic stemmed from the idea: what-if Dudley wasn't Vernon's son? I'm going to be uploading the first two chapters in quick succession because it was one chapter then it became ridiculously long...**

 **Also, the Father of Dudley is more or less finalised because I've been sitting on this one for a while but I'm going to let you guy guess anyway.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like my spin on things and please feel free to critique my writing!**

O/O\O

Little Whinging is a typical rural community nestled in the southern British countryside; shops shut at six-thirty pm, front doors are locked by seven, and by nine there is a mass retreat upstairs to the bathrooms and bedrooms in preparation for the night's sleep.

Like most newly-urbanised dwellings, the town was a huddle of houses fitted over a once spacious green belt; in an attempt to house the growing middle class. And, like most newly-urbanised dwellings the old and the new stood in working discord; an intersperse of cobbled, paved and tarmacked streets running through the town; fenced saplings shaded by sprawling old oak trees with stubborn roots that pushed through the roads and cost a fortune in taxes to repair the damage. As well as a museum of buildings ranging from the round Romanesque Parish church on the northernmost hill to the recently built and overly square library.

The only exception to the hodgepodge of timelines were the residential areas; the houses built before the 70's remained in the oddly spaced manner of the original Victorian village- they were true country homes, with parks dotted between the buildings and a good view of the sea of flax fields that stood between Little Whinging and Guildford- any added to that flock adopted the historic village tone, as well as the general irritation towards the influx of city dwellers living on the estates.

The Estates (built on what was old farming land and marsh) were designed with the express purpose of squeezing as many upper middle-class families into one area as possible. In military like rows, the modern barely-detached houses held a hoard of people charmed by the idea of village life.

The vast majority of the home-owners here were from urban backgrounds; especially those on the Whitecliffe Estate, which was once a block of council-owned flats.

Privet Drive was a small close just off Brooker Crescent on the Greenfield Estate; it contained precisely fifteen identical red-brick and brown-tile houses, and fourteen outwardly average households (Number Seven seemed to be permanently for sale).

With such a quiet, orderly, and _normal_ atmosphere, the events of eleven pm on Saturday the 23rd of June would be almost unheard of in this tidy corner of Surrey. What's more, the appalling display came from the prissy snobs on the Greenfield Estate!

O/O\O

The morning of the Incident dawned bright and sunny, not that the Dursleys could take the time to enjoy the unusually high temperature, coupled with the gentle breeze that lured so many of their neighbours out into the uniform gardens that lined the close.

Nor, could they appreciate the cloudless blue sky that promised a warmer and thus lazier afternoon; given that they were _probably_ late.

 _Probably_ ; a detail that had Vernon Dursley plum-red like a furious beetroot as he bellowed orders to Petunia, and hurled curses as well as other, heavier things at Harry. He even managed to snip at his precious son for taking slightly longer than (his version of) ten minutes to finish breakfast.

If there was one thing worse to Vernon than having his plans mucked up by his wife's sister's demon-offspring, it was not _knowing_ if his plans had been mucked up by said offspring.

The mauve blush had yet to fade even as he beat the cleared breakfast table to emphasise the importance of his continuing rant.

"Just one day! Just _once_ Petunia! I asked you to take care of your sister's spawn so that we could enjoy my son's birthday in peace!"

Ever the methodical wife Petunia didn't even pause from her dishwashing to attend to her husband's latest tantrum calmly reminding him that she had already called everyone in the phone book and confirmed not a (suitable) soul was able to childmind Harry that day.

She glanced to the spot where the wall clock should have been, forgetting that moments before it had been flung at her nephew due to its new-found ability to randomly jump time-zones.

Before Harry's smart quip, the clock had insisted it was quarter-past three; a fact that contradicted the TV clock's claim that it was 'definitely after eight'. 'Not sure of the exact time' the clock read in its classic digital print, 'but late morning, I'm sure it's late morning'

"He did it on purpose Pet, I _saw_ that look he gave me!" The exclamation was followed by various death threats and harsh language, the latter becoming stronger after Vernon remembered that even the watches had been affected by his nephew-in-law's freakishness.

"I've packed you one tuna sandwich and three ham," She nodded in the direction of the picnic basket, as she slotted the final plate into the drying rack. Her unexpected interruption drew Vernon up short, finally providing a break in his redundant sermon.

"Did you want the egg sandwiches as well, or not?"

Her calm manner only served to further infuriate her husband, who had never taken well to having his own wants thought of as anything less than a biblical commandment. A fact illustrated beautifully by his deepening purple complexion.

Fortunately, Petunia knew her husband well enough to pack two egg sandwiches; the task she attended to first as the only show of the building irritation towards her gaping husband.

Calmed by the petty action, she pulled up a chair to give him her undivided attention until his complexion returned to the blush pink of a ripening tomato- one of her now numerous signs that her husband had returned to reason.

-First, to distract him with something he's less angry about.

"I know that you don't want Harry with us, and definitely not on Dudley's big day!" She simpered running her hands over her husband's shoulders in a soothing motion; her blue eyes trained on his face watching his lips pucker as his rage gave way to a sulk.

-Then, comfort him on the smaller problem.

"I should have made arrangements earlier," He nodded at this. Yet the further protrusion of his lower lip meant he needed the 's'-word.

"Truly, I am _sorry_ for _all_ the stress-"

Nothing.

Which meant he needed a promise?

"I promise to make this up to you." Her blue eyes held his gaze, convincing him of her earnest pledge.

The thinning of his frown line spurred her next move.

"Vernon, it's far more important that Dudley _has_ a big day, than to have all of us sitting here miserable, because Harry has to-"

"The Freak." Vernon interjected, temper flaring briefly at the mention. There was little bite in his words, his tone a rasp of frustration like dying wind after a hurricane.

Her husband slumped on the table, the string of magical episodes were beginning to take their toll.

A selfish part of her was glad they were nearing the end of the last year. Soon Harry would be out of their daily lives and the fighting would stop. Maybe with some space, Vernon would come around to having a magical nephew.

"The freak." She agreed sensing she did not need to continue.

With a stifled sigh she watched as the cogs in her spouses' brain slowly turned, _'For Dudley,'_ he mouthed, a note of acquiescence in his tone.

-Lastly, to sit back and let him 'figure' it out for himself.

"For Dudley." He wouldn't like it but he'd comply.

The break in her husband's ire produced a small smile on Petunia's own face, and she rose to finish packing for the day out.

What happened next was a foolish mistake.

It may have been exhaustion from the many nights of late cooking or maybe she hadn't recovered from the shock and sense of unease that followed when she realised all the clocks had stopped obeying the normal passage of time.

Whatever the excuse; for the first time in a long time her practised control slipped.

She not only drew his attention to the abnormality.

She minimised it.

"Come on, we're already late because the clocks failed, and there is still a good hour's drive ahead..."

His face fell.

She cursed her thoughtlessness.

"Failed?" He growled -that was all Petunia let him.

Catching Vernon's face in her slim grasp, she turned it towards hers. The mention of the clocks had brought stiffness to his posture, and the accusatory glare for _daring_ not to be on his side cut deep; she'd have to work hard to smooth the cracks this time.

Still the anger was a drop, in comparison to the ocean of fury in reaction to the actual event. Only a rouge tint pinned to his cheekbones hinted at his current mental state.

Although the unwillingness would fade; (it was evident his loyalty to his son tempered his reaction to the _magic_ in his house, and worse only _he_ cared about how dangerous it was), ever _his_ wife Petunia kissed the remaining tension away.

Each kiss was peppered with a promise: to closely watch her nephew, to keep her family from falling apart in public, and to be on his side -even if she didn't see the problem like he did.

Her final promise, of her love for him was pressed softly to his lips, the motion met with his own firm kiss. Then she pulled away with a true smile, sensing Vernon's return to a good mood despite his outward expression.

"You're right, magic is _dangerous_." It's how Lilly died, how Harry came into their lives in the first place, bringing with it the danger that still seems to follow even ten years later.

"We are simply cutting our losses so that _Dudley_ can have a great day." Planting another butterfly peck on his forehead Petunia walked off to find her remaining boys, an egg sandwich slyly stuffed in her apron for the one denied breakfast.

O/O\O

Unsurprisingly the two were found lying on Dudley's bed. Since Vernon disliked punishing Harry in front of Dudley's 'sensitive and impressionable' eyes, this had become their safe zone in spite of the harsher beatings Harry would get when caught alone. And judging by the crisps packets on the floor the boys had managed an approximation of breakfast in the fifteen minutes between Vernon's blow-up (followed by his subsequent attempt to lock Harry in the broom closet), and Petunia's attempt to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Auntie." Harry muttered as Petunia joined the boys on Dudley's bed, although his expression was closer to anger than regret. Sensing Petunia's raised eyebrow he elaborated.

"For supposedly 'messing with the clocks'."

The apology was wholly unnecessary; she'd forgiven the boy for worse things he'd done on purpose. Involuntarily she wrinkled her nose at the undeserving attitude her nephew bore. Even though she'd finally gotten around to thinking of Harry as another son there was still an uncertainty between them.

It was probably there to stay.

In all honesty Petunia was glad they were delayed. She wasn't prepared to spend seven hours wasting time in a zoo in the first place- as per her husband's original plan.

Dudley clearly shared her sentiments because he rolled over to face his cousin, irritation aimed at the younger boy.

"It's called accidental for a reason Four-eyes. Dad overreacted; we're not even late." He'd decided it was around eleven making them only 3 hours behind Vernon's plan.

"It's latest in the adventures of Super-Swine." Harry muttered in reference to the crudely drawn comics the boys had a habit of creating when Vernon really ticked them off.

Recently (if the boys still drew them) said comics had been given better hiding places.

"This episode: A Cow over Clocks." Dudley's smile was almost genuine.

The boys shared a dark look that passed so quickly Petunia may have imagined it and then began to brainstorm derogatory comments about the main pig in their lives.

A defence for Vernon rose to her lips, but Petunia let it pass unsaid knowing it would incite _both_ of the boys.

It was for that same reason she chose to ignore the aura of resentment between them, especially as they would work it out by themselves eventually.

Instead, she handed the sandwich to Harry and told him to eat it quickly as they would be ready to leave in precisely five minutes, the statement drawing groans from her charges. Job done, she disappeared downstairs to tidy the hallway before they left.

The hall was eerie without the rhythmic tick of the clocks; usually unnoticeable, their absence left an odd gap in the background noise that completed Number Four.

Petunia's eyes wandered to the grandfather clock by the door, it was currently amusing itself by spinning its hands anticlockwise at the pace of a jet plane even with its cogs missing.

Though she hadn't let it show, the antics of the clocks unnerved her more than anyone else in this household; it wasn't just the family friction the unnatural events caused or even the startling display of power. She couldn't explain it.

Just...the last time she'd felt this uneasy she'd found Harry in a basket next to the milk bottles.

Trying her best to ignore it she picked up the post that lay strewn across the rug, for a brief second she thought to scan the letters- a compulsion that may have prevented the blow up later in the day.

Unnecessary, her mind dismissed; she hadn't needed to explain any letter in years- the deaths of her loved ones had severed connections with any 'undesirable' companions (if they hadn't done that by themselves), and Yvonne and the others knew to give Dudley's presents in person on a weekday when Vernon wasn't around.

Needless to say, she ignored the strange impulse.

O/O\O

The ride to the Zoo was largely uneventful; if one wasn't counting Vernon's threats to every driver he met on the way. Yet it was with a relieved sigh that Petunia exited the car when they finally arrived, glad to be free of the confines of the car.

The warm June breeze greeted her as she stepped out into the car park, but it was tainted with the distinct animal smell that is always stronger in the summer heat. Only Vernon appeared ignorant of the unpleasant odour as he bounded toward the ticket stall with a grin that stretched his moustache from ear to ear.

His enthusiasm for the trip brought a smile to her lips despite her own mood.

"The animals won't be doing much in this heat." Dudley stated matter of fact-like; appearing by her side now his father was out of sight.

Slightly behind her in case of Vernon's re-emergence, Harry frowned at his cousin. "You're the one who wanted to come."

Dudley scowled puffing up in a manner that endeared him to his father. "It wasn't supposed to be this hot." He bit out.

"Boys!" Petunia interjected, cutting off the brewing argument with her sharp tone.

In turn the boys shared a look that promise to shelve the disagreement until a _better_ time. 'Better' in this case acting as a synonym for adult-less.

"If you have the energy to bicker in this heat you can help me carry the parasols." At this the boys groaned neither one of them wanted to be caught dead holding any one of Petunia's collection of lacy sun-brellas.

Today she had brought two; a ruffle trimmed white option that belonged to her mother and a fabric flower studded pink number that had been a gift from Lilly.

The birthday boy claimed the white one without hesitation leaving the pink to Harry and suitably humbled by the ridiculous accessories neither one complained about the heat or location as they walked to meet Vernon at the ticket booth.

Once they arrived Petunia was pleased to find that without further prompt Vernon had indeed bought a ticket for Harry, even if he was clearly reluctant to hand it over. His mumbled complaints about wasting his hard earned cash on the good-for-nothing freeloader were ignored.

Despite everything, the afternoon was agreeable as the animals turned out to do more than just laze in the summer heat, and the family was able to make it up to an hour before closing time without another argument- this alone should have alerted Petunia to the impending problem.

But the pleasant weather and close to amicable attitude of the rest of the family brought out an optimistic streak; surely there was a limit to disasters per day?

At four boys ditched the pink parasol with Petunia, (despite protest they were unable to lose the white one) and made their way to the final enclosure of the day- the reptile house.

Petunia and Vernon chose to return to the car and discuss the surprise party planed for the end of the day as well as take a break from entertaining Dudley.

O/O\O

Thanks to the heat the entire enclosure was found to be in a state of hibernation, but the boys quickly found they didn't care; as now they chose now to settle their differences.

"Having a good birthday?" asked Harry sweetly; his body stance clearly looking for a fight in spite of the benignly curious air he exuded as he inspected the boa constrictor from Brazil.

"The greatest." Dudley returned tapping softly on the glass of the iguana enclosure his eyes trained on the lazing reptiles furiously trying to keep his temper.

"It's nice to know my parents care about me."

Harry glared. "I'd rather not be fawned over like some piglet in a wig."

Dudley coloured at the memory.

"At least I'll still have a home when I'm seventeen."

Harry bit his lip to counteract the stab of heat in his chest as the meaning behind the words sunk in. On some level he knew his cousin didn't really mean it but that didn't stop him from taking a stab at Dudley's weak point.

"Yeah, still waiting for the Hogwarts letter that will never come!" As usual Dudley showed no other signs of hearing the jab other than his cheeks darkening, and even that was replaced by practised calm in a matter of seconds.

"You know? I hope Hogwarts rejects you and you do end up in Stonewall."

Harry rolled his eyes; obviously that wouldn't happen- he'd caused too many magical mishaps to be anything other than a wizard. And besides; there were ten other magic schools.

"Actually, No. I can't _wait_ for you to disappear." Dudley amended going on to list all the things he'd be able to do without his cousin ruining _everything_. As his list continued his voice grew louder and angrier until he was near shouting about how much better his life would be without his cousin in it.

"Already counting the days until I never have to see your obese face again!" Harry snapped cutting off the elder boy's tirade, bright green eyes flashing in anger.

Calling on all the powers of acting he'd learnt from his mother Dudley schooled his face into one of perfect contentment, even the angry flush of his cheeks faded.

"Glad we're agreed." He smiled calmly, hazel gaze moving on to the sunbathing tortoises.

Harry's temper had less control.

"You're a Fat miserable pig that will spend the rest of your sad piggy life angry about something no-one can change. I bet-"

But the rest of Harry's sentence was cut off abruptly by Dudley's right hook which sent him stumbling back into a glass case containing a large cobra.

The impact with the glass panel had his already crooked second-hand glasses flying off his face before landing on the floor with an odd snapping sound.

A sound echoed by the glass of the snake exhibit behind Harry as it disappeared.

Considering the panel was the only thing keeping Harry upright its sudden departure sent the boy toppling into the snake enclosure.

For one moment, everything was still- both boys breathing heavily as their heavy words sank in, the sudden change of pace allowing them to recognise the hurt that fuelled their anger.

The sense of _unfairness_ had been their constant companion; it wasn't fair that Voldemort killed Harry's parents, it wasn't fair that Dudley had to share his parents and now his family was breaking, it wasn't fair that Dudley couldn't be a Wizard as well- and Harry would make a miserable squib.

The boys knew they were to be separated from day one, and finally their time in each other's worlds had come to an end.

In a few weeks Harry was to step on that train and leave for a world far beyond anything Dudley could hope to be part of- and they would become strangers at best; more likely they would end up enemies.

Just like their mothers.

A hiss from behind the younger child drew both of their attentions.

Misplaced anger postponed; both boys watched wide-eyed as the cobra approached Harry with a calm air that preached its deadly potential. It peered curiously at the boy but ignored him going instead for his larger cousin.

Panicked Harry reached for something to attract the snake's attention his hand falling onto a large stick that he aimed in the direction of the green blur.

It made its mark.

The creature began hissing furiously and advanced on Harry who was struggling to pull himself up, and without his glasses he was vulnerable. The realisation shook Dudley out of his shock and using the hated sun-brella he swung the cobra out of the way.

Wasting no time he pulled his cousin to his feet, stopping briefly to pick up the discarded glasses. In their haste to get out of the exhibit neither boy noticed the second cobra until it struck.

 **A/N: I'm hoping I didn't go too far with the boy's fight and make either of them sound ridiculously mean I just wanted to introduce the boys' conflict and the way I imagine they fight (Dudley usually tries to tear down the person he's fighting whilst Harry kinda distances himself/ point out what they don't have).**

 **Also I'm trying to avoid painting Petunia as a good mother figure she's still Petunia but if I made her seem to passive in all the conflicts I'm aiming to write her as a person that choses her battles to make her life easier so she won't throw a fit over Vernon using bad language towards Harry but she will try to stand up to Vernon if she deems the punishment too hard.**

 **Lastly I'm hoping my painting of a typical british village town isn't too weird I tried to base it off a town I live near but it's in the north not the south so please try not to laugh too hard at my description of a fictional village in Surrey XD.**


	2. Beginnings Part 2: Parties and Letters

**A/N: This is technically part 2 of the first chapter. Please feel free to critique and ask questions!**

O/O\O

Vernon and Petunia were found on a picnic bench near to the car. In the cooling sun of the June afternoon the two were the picture of a perfect couple, both relaxed and smiling as they discussed the details of the party in quiet voices.

Petunia noticed Dudley and the zookeeper first. A curious frown overtook the smile on her face as the shaken pair approached. Vernon, wrapped in his enthusiasm failed to notice them until his wife stepped away from him and went to embrace her trembling son.

"Where's Harry?" Petunia's voice shook, finally realising Harry wasn't with them; out of habit she glanced at her husband noting his flared nostrils at the mention of her nephew. It was a sign of his thinning patience at the thought of having to look after him- again.

The zookeeper broke her train of thought with a nervous cough, and proceeded to introduce himself in a quiet voice that sounded unsure of itself.

The contrast between the couple's countenance became more and more pronounced as the zookeeper explained the upset; Petunia's pinched expression sharpened as her fear and worry for the children overtook her.

Vernon's mood on the other hand shrivelled rapidly at the start of the keeper's tale only to be replaced by burning fury towards the boy for attempting to endanger _his_ son. Like a maddened bull his features seemed to enlarge as he grew angrier, hands clenching into fists as his impulse to break something increased.

"Vernon." Petunia hissed tearing herself from her son, drawing closer to him in the hope her presence will remind him where he was.

Her warning went unheeded; as Vernon lost all composure.

"He tried to kill Dudley!"

Petunia's face paled, shocked at her husband's public insensitivity. She knew he didn't share her worry for Harry but to so callously dismiss his _life_ when he had lived with the child was something else.

Luckily the keeper took Vernon's outburst as if the 'he' referred to the snake, helpfully reminding them that the snake was female and _she_ had not gone anywhere near their other son.

In any case Harry was safe and the bite appeared to be a 'dry bite' but he was to be on watch with the on-site first aider until the ambulance arrived –Just in case.

His speech was littered with apologies for the boy being hurt on their premises, hasty reassurances that there was nothing to worry about, and was occasionally broken up by incredulous mutterings as to how the glass 'simply disappeared'.

Still bumbling over his words the keeper failed to realise his audience had long stopped listening by the time he got around to offering a cup of tea.

Pulling on her powers of composure and managing to get a rein on her nerves, Petunia cut off the well-meaning zoo keeper mid-word to ask for her nephew's whereabouts.

Anticipating her husband's indignant cry her hand was already linked around his wrist to administer a sharp squeeze, silently warning him against making a scene.

Damn the consequences; Harry's _life_ had been in danger.

"Sit in the car." Her suggestion sounded calm and sweet but even the by-standing zookeeper knew this wasn't a polite request.

"I'm going to find Harry."

She'd deal with the fallout later.

O/O\O

Dudley followed them to the hospital, a fact Petunia kept forgetting due to his uncharacteristic silence and her own worry. The blond stared at his cousin with such a guilt-filled expression Petunia _knew_ that there was more to this story than either boy was letting on.

He hadn't said a word since the car park and Harry kept on diverting the conversation to other subjects when she tried to ask him. When asked in a (truthfully) harsh manner why he was avoiding the subject he admitted he was trying to distract himself from panic.

Ashamed at her own thoughtlessness Petunia quickly shut up, but she was unable to shake the feeling that Harry was lying; as inattentive towards Lily's son as she could be, she knew him to be resilient, almost stupidly so... to break after a near-miss but to remain calm after being locked in a cupboard for eight hours without food or drink, simply didn't add up.

The Paramedic was a friendly Lady, and was constantly trying to engage the quiet family in chatter to distract them from the upsetting event; but her witty remarks went mostly unheard.

Only Harry responded to her babble, but he too succumbed to the thought filled cloud leaving the last 10 minutes of the ambulance drive in a heavy silence.

Unsurprisingly Vernon didn't come; he'd made his feelings about the accident very clear when the family reunited in the back of one of the offices.

Upon arriving at the hospital the family were ushered into a side room in which the nurses bustled like bees checking Harry's vitals.

Petunia and Dudley slunk to the side; neither able to offer comfort for Harry. He was their responsibility and they had almost failed him. In times like this it usually fell to Dudley to make light of the situation but he was not anywhere near up for light conversation.

O/O\O

The consultation with the doctor was brief but informative and the news that the cobra bite really was nothing to worry about instantly put everyone in a better mood. Giddy with relief, the boys and Petunia decided to head to a cafe for some much-needed tea and cake; the receptionist had recommended a family business a short walk from the hospital grounds that served a 'decent spread' in her words.

They left the hospital together; Petunia navigating the car park and the busy roads firmly holding the boys hands as she did so- ignoring their protests.

"I'll keep with the hand holding until I say you're old enough to keep out of trouble."

Neither boy took well to that but at least they were beginning to act like the trouble making duo she was used to.

On the back road towards the town centre Petunia finally released her charges and they raced ahead.

Quickly, the break away from their overbearing carer turned into a race to the end of the lane and the boys dashed along, darting around the few pedestrians and laughing at the glares they received.

Petunia let them have their fun- mostly because they were in another town a good hour away from home and any judging eyes, but also because they hadn't been just _children_ in a long time.

It was clear as she finally reached them that Dudley and Harry had shelved whatever disagreement they had, as they were now involved in a playful banter as they made plans for the rest of the afternoon.

"I had better call Vernon." Petunia announced spotting a phone-box on the road across from a corner shop.

Taking full advantage of her post-panic daze the two managed to wheedle money out of her for sweets, leaving a laughing Petunia to call home whilst they went ahead.

Her call went to voicemail. Was he still sulking?

Exhaling through her nose she dialled Mrs Figg's number to check if her husband's car was in the driveway.

"I thought you left for the zoo together?" Came her elderly neighbour's confused reply.

"Yes, but-"

A jolt shot through her as she remembered the party, immediately a silent string of curses spilled out as she fumbled for the note with all the contact details she brought along in case of any setbacks. How on earth could Vernon possibly go through with the party when his nephew had been in danger of dying not half an hour ago?

"Hello? ...Mrs Dursley? Are you still there?"

Absentmindedly Petunia nodded, yanking the note out of her organiser when she finally found it.

"Mrs Dursley?-"

Cutting the poor woman off abruptly, Petunia thanked her for her time and assured her that she was alright, just a little distracted. Gathering strength Petunia cancelled the call and dialled the number of the bowling alley that was supposed to hold Dudley's surprise party, fully intent on calling it off in favour of the boys relaxing after the ordeal.

"Hello, Tenpin Bowling. Josie at your service! How may I help?"

"Hi Josie, my name is Mrs Dursley. My son was supposed to have a party here at 5 today?"

"Let's see... Dudley Dursley?"

"Oh good. By any chance is my husband already at the venue?"

"He is, yes. Would you like me to get him on the phone?"

In the background of Josie's call came a high pitched shriek of laughter.

At once Petunia pictured the embarrassing scene that would follow, and how disappointed the guests would be if they cancelled the party.

"...No thank you, that's fine. Please can you tell him that we'll be on our way now?"

"Of course Mrs Dursley."

Frustrated, Petunia slammed the receiver into its cradle. Chewing her lip, her mind raced through her list of people she knew in this area who owned a car... and a telephone.

Nothing came to mind.

Suppressing panic; she pulled out her address book and flicked through the list, her finger stopping on the 'L's'... Desperately she hoped an old friend will pick up.

O/O\O

Thankfully their late arrival went without comment, and despite Dudley and Harry needing to be informed of the surprise in order to get them to the party, the first hour went without a hitch.

Always ready to don the picture of a perfect family; the Dursley's threw Dudley a splendid party that all of their guests enjoyed immensely. Both Dudley's and Harry's friends attended (though Vernon didn't need to know that last part); the food was as only Petunia could have made it; plenty of drinks for those of age and not designated drivers; and minimal adult supervision needed as the entertainment they'd booked took care of it.

Even better; Vernon didn't comment on the extra guest, although he did glare pointedly at Lupin's choice of clothes. Petunia had long gotten used to the perpetually shaggy get-up, simply rolling her eyes when he came to get them in an ill-fitting jumper and faded jeans.

Werewolf or not there wasn't an excuse for scruffy dress.

In all honesty, she was lucky it wasn't a full moon for two more weeks, otherwise... Sirius. Innocence aside, she still couldn't trust that dog to behave for more than half an hour and that's if he hadn't started on Vernon by then.

"Wow! Is that an owl?"

"Cool!"

Petunia turned from socialising with the adults to see what had got the children so flustered. It didn't take her long to match the whispered excitement with a small white pygmy owl following Harry like a duckling.

Noticing the stares the boy stopped and looked behind him to see the tiny bird hopping quickly to keep up. At first he assumed the bird wanted something with the package he was holding, raising the brown-paper wrapped parcel high above his head, but the chick didn't even pause in its rhythmic hops.

Fruitlessly he tried to shoo the bird but the creature doggedly continued to bound towards him.

Finally Harry stopped, the party guests forming a semi circle around him- many pulling out cameras to capture the charming scene.

Stopping about a foot away from its target the animal waved one wing towards the buffet on the table and crooked it towards its now gaping mouth.

The Party watched in stunned silence as it mimed the universal sign for 'feed me now!' complete with rubbing its tummy in an exaggerated manner and finishing with an overdramatic faint.

It's audience laughed, yet the mirth was shallow and uncertain- a knee jerk reaction to a strange sight.

This was unsettling. Owls were rarely seen- especially in towns, yet one acting so _human_ had crashed the party and remained undaunted by the number of people about. How had it managed to get inside the party room of the bowling alley?

"I didn't know owls were so smart."

"It's been _trained_ to do tricks."

"Oh of course, but where's its owner?"

"Petunia did you hire him?"

The hostess didn't answer, mind whirring as she tried to make up a suitable excuse for the blatant act of magic. The longer people stared at her the blanker her mind grew, she knew the time limit for plausible explanations was shrinking and her reaction to the event already gave hint to the deeper strangeness of the sight.

What if they realised it was real magic?

And they have _evidence_ on camera _._ Oh god.

Petunia was on the brink of hyperventilation when a soft voice broke through the crowd.

"Marnie!"

The owl turned in response to its name.

Remus Lupin held out a cocktail sausage (well seasoned and wrapped in bacon) in the direction of the baby bird. Letting out a cheerful chirp the owl flew over to the scruffy teacher performing a barrel roll on his way over.

"Stay..." Like he was training a dog Lupin pointed one finger at the excitable bird, holding the cocktail sausage behind him so it was obscured from the bird's view. Miraculously the bird landed on the floor in front of him and assumed an almost 'beg'-like position.

"Catch!"

The owl took off catching the sausage in its talons and perched on Remus's shoulder to eat.

Placated by the idea of the owl being a talented show bird many party guests congregate around Lupin fawning over the intelligent bird.

"Cake!" Petunia announced, donning the smile and theatrical arms of a TV show host. Firmly she guided Dudley to the table where his robot-shaped cake sat.

Borrowing a lighter from one of the guests, she set about lighting the candles.

The guests quickly scrambled around the table to wish the birthday boy a happy birthday and sing as obnoxiously as possible; as per tradition. Vernon took his place as the proud father, albeit with a sour tinge to his breath; boisterously thumping Dudley on the back when the song finished.

"Make a wish." She whispered to her boy, pressing the handle of the knife into his hand before leaving his side to join the mass and take pictures.

Dudley stared intently at the candles for a moment before leaning down and expelling them all with a single breath.

The guests cheered enthusiastically at the simple moment, the kids rushing forward to see what type of cake the bright sugar paste hid.

As usual they were not disappointed; an awed gasp followed as Dudley made the first slice and a stream of mini smarties spilled out of the cut.

"Cool," He breathed, succeeding in making a mess as he removed his slice.

"Thanks Mum!"

"I'll do the rest." Petunia smiled taking the knife off the birthday boy and handing him some napkins.

"Now go have fun!" she motioned him towards the activity leaders who were ready to start the next game.

Soon, the kids were split into teams to play laser tag; leaving the adults to mill about while Petunia cut the cake and organise the party bags.

Once done she surveyed the room, pleased that the party seemed to be continuing without a hitch, then she noticed Vernon in the corner by himself, what might have been his fifth drink in hand.

"Good party?" She smiled as she approached her husband, carrying a cup of water for him and juice for herself.

He nodded accepting the drink. "I thought that Lupin fellow was a Maths teacher." He enounced slowly, speech slightly slurred.

Petunia raised an eyebrow at Vernon's question, was he finally going to ask how they got to the venue so quickly?

Following Vernon's gaze she saw his intent gaze on the owl Lupin had befriended, it was still perched on his shoulder.

"He is." She assured Vernon, thinking of his offer to teach Harry at his school to manage his accidental magic.

Something in her tone calmed him, and Lupin's unfamiliarity with the creature seemed to reassure Vernon's image of the nature-loving Maths teacher he'd once grown used to popping up in his house.

That didn't excuse the owl's appearance at his son's party and the one responsible for that was...

His brown eyes scanned the room and spied the freeloading witch spawn standing with a bunch of other children as one of the staff began distributing the laser vests to the children

This was the third use of magic.

The final strike.

O/O\O

For a few short hours everything was perfect.

Unfortunately, at ten to nine the last guest left, taking with them a party bag stuffed with snacks, games, and cake as well as the last rein of control over Vernon's temper.

Mood returning to the place it had been earlier that morning, Vernon returned to the car leaving Petunia to wrap up things at the venue.

Not wanting another fight, she found herself doing more tasks than necessary in order to delay confronting her husband. But eventually she had given the last of the party food to the bowling alley staff and helped to clean up the last of the confetti.

Even the surprise drink spillage from Dudley and the umpteenth bathroom break from Harry had them sitting in the car a mere half hour after the party ended.

The drive back home was thick with tension, mostly provided by Vernon; yet Petunia added her own strain with the sinking reminder of the magical clocks left on full display at home.

She glanced over as the thought struck; a needless check as she already knew the blow up that would come if he remembered the clocks as well as the party incident...

Despite her distracted thoughts Petunia was able to steer the car home without incident, and she was finally pulled from her musing by the realisation that they'd reached Privet drive.

There was a unanimous decision to get the inevitable over and done with; for once Vernon was the last out of the car.

Petunia raced ahead to clear the path to the kitchen from any signs of magic; kicking the misplaced wall clock into the cupboard under the stairs, she briefly considered throwing a sheet over the grandfather clock but decided against it knowing it would draw more attention.

She was just able to turn the TV in the kitchen towards the wall and stand in front of it when Vernon entered, his heavy face puffed up with rage.

"Boy!"

He didn't need to shout; Harry was already in the kitchen green eyes glaring defiantly, even though he knew how much Vernon hated insolence.

Surprisingly Vernon ignored this challenge.

With an ease that Petunia would be ashamed to admit came with years of practice; the family manoeuvred into position- Dudley had retreated into the living room -TV volume turned up to drown out the noise of the screaming that would follow, Petunia stayed in the kitchen 'cleaning' ready to intervene when necessary, and lastly Harry attempted to school his face into one of neutrality to bear the brunt of the head of the house's yelling.

The tirade was the same as it always was, perhaps that was the reason why it sounded clear despite Vernon's drunk state; first came the slurs against Harry's parents, how they lived their lives as 'pitiful excuses for human beings' and how they died in an 'equally stupid way'- Petunia had yet to inform her husband she had told both of the boys of the true cause of Lilly and James's death.

Then he preached on Harry's faults; his smarminess, laziness, uselessness and how 'he couldn't understand how he had gotten lumped with the freak who was ruining his life, his wife's life, and his _son's_ life without so much as a thank you for putting up with him for all this time'.

All this Harry took with a blank expression which irritated Vernon but did not turn his anger to violence.

Then he started the rant on the places they should have left Harry the night they found him, the orphanage, the mental asylum, some ditch in an alleyway perhaps?

At this Harry's green eyes brightened with tears; today had been tiring and it was clear he didn't have the mental energy to put up with his Uncle any longer.

Finally finished with the preamble, Vernon started on Harry's latest offence- but this is when Petunia cut him off.

"Vernon that's enough it's getting late." She was firm on this matter.

"No it's not! His type shouldn't even be here! It's not natural"

With visible effort Petunia bit back her retort.

"Get up to bed Harry." She gave the boy a gentle shove out the kitchen, only remembering to squeeze his shoulder as an afterthought.

"It's going to far now. He almost killed our son today!"

Indignation rose in response to that comment.

"No, _Harry_ was bit by a cobra. And it was an accident." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"And when it's on purpose?" Vernon prodded.

She froze, wind taken out from her sails; old fears starting a storm in her stomach. Her skin prickled with the phantom memory of hexes, pulling her arms into a protective shield around her chest.

Memories of her family's deaths washed over her like a stream, accompanied with the echoes of their screams, and a chilling laugh she'd heard whilst witness to a death eater rampage on Halloween years ago ringing in her ears.

Not Harry.

She couldn't expand on why it would never be him.

To this day she couldn't claim she knew him, not really; so much of her perception of him was based on _Lily_ \- her mind wouldn't, it couldn't take that back.

Did she truly know her nephew? _Could_ he be capable?

...Maybe it was more that her mind couldn't pair Harry with dangerous, _evil_ magic, and the reality was completely different.

After all, she'd once misjudged Peter.

Her silence was taken as an admittance of a possibility. Red with rage Vernon spluttered again "And when it's on purpose we could be-"

Petunia cut him off. "-And when it's on purpose there _won't_ be incidents like this! Harry's a good child. Harry wouldn't hurt us." She wanted to believe that.

"He's dangerous!"

 _Anything_ could be dangerous.

"I am not having someone like him under my roof one moment longer. Not if I can help it."

"For goodness sake Vernon. _He_ can't help it! There's a reason why it's called accidental." It'll get better when he goes to that school, he'll learn to control it, and it will all be ok!"

"...Like him or not he's family. And he'll be with us a lot longer than seven more years."

A dangerous glint flashed across Vernon's eyes reminding her that she had 'forgot' to inform Vernon of that part, she'd been planning to ease him into the idea when Harry was away.

"He won't be entering my house the second he's turns 17." Vernon promised darkly.

At least he'd forgotten about kicking Harry out tonight.

Sensing her victory as now Vernon was angrier with _her_ than Harry; Petunia conceded, hiding her smile by turning her attention to rewashing the dishes.

"Fine. We'll discuss it more later."

Vernon pounded the table with more force.

"No ' _discussion_ ' is not needed. Harry leaves when he is 17 and does not return."

Stubbornly Petunia held up her chin refusing to continue the argument. Obviously she'd agree with him later to maintain the peace, but for now his anger at her was the only thing stopping him harming Harry.

"You'll kick him out because he's a Wizard?" Dudley's question came out in a halting voice that seemed unsure if it was truly awake.

Surprised by the sudden interjection Petunia whirled around to see her son standing at the kitchen door, in his hand he clutched a letter with a familiar seal.

Vernon stared at his son in shock.

"How do you know about them?" He demanded his voice a raspy whisper:- a mixture of not wanting to shout at his boy and anger that Dudley knew the truth about his cousin and thus the truth of that world.

Dudley didn't answer, his face was red with numerous emotions; his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Petunia crossed the room and took the letter from her son's trembling hands; one hand clutching the table to keep her from falling over in shock:

Mr D. Dursley

The Largest Bedroom,

4 Privet Drive,

Little Whinging,

Surrey.

For a moment she felt transported to her childhood kitchen; staring at the letter that would destroy her world.

Emotions reeling, she stared at her son as if seeing him for the first time.

 _It couldn't be._

"What if I were a wizard?"

 **A/N: You've made it to the end well done!**

 **More to the point I've started to drop (obvious) hints as to how the butterfly effect has occurred in this universe I'll get around to explaining all these changes in story later but for now just accept that because Petunia had a different relationship with Lily due to reasons I'll get to eventually; she knows Remus, Sirius and Peter.**

 **This is the first time we're seeing Petunia stand up against Vernon for Harry's sake! I hoped to get across a little more insight into Petunia's feelings on Harry so I hope it read ok on your end. I admit the first part concluding the zoo and the hospital are pretty rushed so if you have any ideas on how to better flesh out that scene feel free to suggest ideas (maybe on a day that I'm not feeling lazy I'll edit this chapter).**


End file.
